


Boat Trip

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bagginshield Summer of Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a sight to behold, Dwarf and Hobbit.</p><p>(Written for the<a href="http://aquilea-of-the-lonely-mountain.tumblr.com/post/148242263528/bagginshield-summer-of-fluff-fiction-challenge"> "Bagginshield Summer of Fluff"</a>  on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boat Trip

The summer was hot in these parts of Eriador. It was so hot, that even the air system of Erebor nearly had given up and driven its inhabitants out of it. As a result the productivity in the forges was decreased so that the air system was able to work properly again.

But it nevertheless was hot inside the mountain. Whenever there was time at their hands, most of the Ereboreans would go outside as lightly dressed as possible and just lay about in the grass or frolic in the small rivers that run from the sides of the mountain.

* * *

The King and his Consort were among those people. As Bilbo complained and complained about the heat in their quarters, Thorin had had enough, threw his husband over his shoulder and strutted outside like this. The protest of the Hobbit trailed off as he saw their destination. As soon as he felt the fresh (but nevertheless hot) air he stopped banging on Thorin's back and let himself be carried outside.

“And now let me down, you Oaf of a King. I can walk just fine.”

“But you let yourself be carried willingly.” Bilbo huffed but then he felt the ground under his feet. He turned his head to the sun, closed his eyes and laughed.

“I thought it was too hot for you.”

“Inside, my dear. Where there is no fresh air, no wind. This is wonderful. Come, let's sit by the little lake over there.”

King and Consort walked side by side to said lake, greeting Dwarves here and there, enjoying the change in environment and their free time. They sat down under a mighty oak that provided some shade and looked around, smiling at all the Dwarves who enjoyed the day.

“There is a boat over there.” Thorin stated after they had enjoyed the silence of the lake for a while.

“Yes, I can see the boat, husband mine. What shall I do with this information?”

“Well, given that the lake is mostly covered by the shadows of the trees, it should be even colder on the water.”

Bilbo glared daggers at the Dwarf. “You want me to get into that blasted boat? Over my dead body.”

Thorin laughed. “I love it when you are overly dramatic, Kurdu.”

“We Hobbits are not made for being on the water.”

“And yet you boarded Bard's ship with us.”

“I didn't have any choice, did I?”

“Come, it won't bite you.” Thorin stood up and held out his hand to Bilbo.

“And if I drown?”

“Then I'll marry one of Dain's nieces after I've mourned you.” Thorin grinned.

“Great.” Bilbo rose and dusted off his pants. “But you'll do the rowing.”

* * *

They were a sight to behold, Dwarf and Hobbit. Bilbo laid on his back, his legs crossed and a scarf around his head. And Thorin, well, Thorin rowed about the lake, happily humming and laughing with his husband.

This day might have been the hottest day by far, but it was also a day that would be remembered with a found smile and the one or other anecdote.

 


End file.
